O Espírito da Fênix
by Lyric T
Summary: Adaptação. Deveria ter sido um sonho transformado em realidade.Que mulher não  iria querer trocar seu trabalho monótono e sua vida aborrecida para converter-se  em uma deusa? E ligar-se a um vampiro fantasticamente sedutor? LEMONS.
1. Capítulo I

**Nota: ** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer, minha xará.

**O Espírito da Fênix**

**Capítulo I**

_**Chicago, 2006**_

— Oh, Deus, Bella. Não se deixe levar pelo pânico. Simplesmente não se deixe levar pelo pânico.

Inspirando profundamente, Isabella Swan pressionou as mãos contra seu estômago com náuseas e estudou os fragmentos de cerâmica que jaziam pulverizados pelo chão.

Tinha quebrado um vaso. Bom, possivelmente mais que quebrado, tinha o feito em pedaços, dizimado e aniquilado o vaso, percebeu a contra gosto. Pois bem. Não era o fim do mundo. Um vaso era um vaso. Certo?

Repentinamente fez uma careta. Não, um vaso não era só um vaso. Não quando era um vaso muito diferente. Um vaso de incalculável valor. Um que sem dúvida deveria estar em um museu. Um que era o sonho de qualquer colecionador.

Maldito inferno.

O pânico levantou sua feia cabeça uma vez mais. Tinha destruído um vaso Ming que não tinha preço.

E se perdesse seu trabalho? De acordo, não era um grande trabalho.

Demônios, sentia como se estivesse entrando na Dimensão Desconhecida cada vez que entrava na elegante mansão nos subúrbios de Chicago. Mas sua posição como acompanhante de Tanya Denali apenas lhe exigia esforço. E o pagamento era muito melhor que passar droga em algum antro.

A última coisa que precisava era estar de volta nas longas filas do desemprego. Ou pior…

Deus querido e se esperassem que pagasse o maldito vaso?

Inclusive se havia tal coisa à venda a metade do preço teria que trabalhar dez anos para reunir tal soma. Acaso não fosse único em sua classe.

O pânico já não estava simplesmente aparecendo, estava retumbando através dela a todo vapor.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer, deu-se conta. A coisa amadurecida, responsável e adulta que fazer. Esconder a evidência.

Jogando um olhar encoberto ao vasto vestíbulo, Bella se assegurou de que estava sozinha antes de ficar de joelhos e reunir as numerosas partes que sujavam o liso mármore. Não era como se alguém fosse dar conta de que o vaso tinha desaparecido, tentou reconfortar-se. Tanya sempre tinha sido uma reclusa, mas nas últimas duas semanas quase tinha desaparecido.

Se não fosse por suas ocasionais e breves aparições para pedir que Bella preparasse essa repugnante beberagem de ervas que tomava com aparente prazer, Bella podia pensar que a mulher partiu sem dizer nada.

Certamente Tanya não perambulava pela casa fazendo inventário de suas diversas quinquilharias.

Tudo que Bella precisava era assegurar-se de não deixar nenhum rastro de seu crime e certamente tudo iria bem. Ninguém saberia nunca.

Ninguém.

— Bem, bem, bem... Nunca pensei que veria você sobre suas mãos e joelhos, querida. Uma posição das mais intrigantes e que leva a todo tipo de deliciosas possibilidades — disse uma voz zombadora arrastando as palavras, da entrada do salão.

Bella fechou os olhos e fez uma profunda exalação. Estava amaldiçoada. Tinha que ser isso. Que mais poderia explicar sua interminável rajada de má sorte?

Por um momento se manteve de costas, esperando em vão que o convidado de Tanya, o completamente desagradável Edward, desaparecesse. Podia desaparecer. Sempre restava a combustão espontânea, os buracos negros ou os terremotos.

Desgraçadamente, o chão não se abriu para tragar-lhe tampouco os detectores de fumaça começaram a dar o alarme. Ainda pior, realmente podia sentir o escuro e divertido olhar vagando sem pressa por sua rígida silhueta.

Reunindo seu maltratado orgulho, Bella se obrigou a virar-se lentamente, e manter o vaso quebrado escondido atrás dela enquanto contemplava a atual maldição de sua existência.

Ele não parecia uma maldição. A verdade absoluta era que parecia um delicioso, perigoso e pecaminoso pirata. Ainda de joelhos sobre o chão, Bella permitiu que seu olhar viajasse sobre as botas negras de motociclista e as largas e poderosas pernas embainhadas em uns jeans desgastados. Ainda mais acima passou pela camisa negra de seda que pendurava frouxamente sobre seu torso.

Frouxamente, mas não o bastante frouxa, reconheceu com um calafrio traidor. Para sua grande vergonha, durante os últimos três meses encontrou-se olhando às escondidas o jogo de músculos ondulantes debaixo daquelas camisas de seda. De acordo, talvez se tivesse permitido mais que umas meras olhadas às escondidas. Talvez tivesse estado olhando fixamente. Olhando estupidamente.

Comendo-lhe com os olhos. Ocasionalmente babando.

Que mulher não o faria?

Apertando os dentes, obrigou-se a elevar o olhar até o rosto de alabastro com suas formas perfeitamente esculpidas. Uma testa larga, um estreito nariz aristocrático, afiadas e definidas maçãs do rosto e exuberantes lábios esculpidos. Tudo se juntava em uma feroz elegância.

Era o rosto de um nobre guerreiro. Um chefe. Até que as pessoas notavam aqueles pálidos olhos prateados. Não havia nada nobre naqueles perturbadores olhos. Eram penetrantes, perversos e brilhavam com uma zombadora diversão para o mundo. Eram olhos que lhe marcavam como um "tipo mau" tão facilmente como os longos cabelos negros azeviche que caíam com descuido por debaixo dos ombros e os aros de ouro que levava nas orelhas.

Era sexo com pernas. Um predador. Do tipo que mastigava e cuspia mulheres como ela com patética facilidade. Isso era, quando se _incomodavam em notar mulheres como ela_ em primeiro lugar, o que malditamente não era muito freqüentemente.

— Edward. Tem que chegar assim? — perguntou-lhe, desesperadamente consciente da valiosa confusão bem detrás dela.

Ele deu uma amostra de considerar sua pergunta antes de lhe oferecer um ligeiro encolhimento de ombros.

— Não, suponho que não _tenho _que chegar assim. — murmurou com sua rouca voz de meia-noite. — Simplesmente me divirto fazendo-o.

— Bem, é um hábito muito vulgar.

Seus lábios tremeram com diversão ao chegar ainda mais perto.

— Oh, possuo hábitos muito mais vulgares, doce Bella. Vários que não duvido que encontre prazer se me permitisse demonstrar.

Deus, _apostava_ que o faria. Aquelas grandes e diabólicas mãos sem dúvida fariam gritar uma mulher de prazer. E aqueles lábios...

De improviso estava esmagando a fantasia traidora e provocando o desgosto que com a maior segurança deveria estar sentindo.

— Argh. É asqueroso.

— Vulgar e asqueroso? — seu sorriso ampliou para revelar uns fabulosos dentes brancos. — Carinho, está em uma posição muito precária para estar lançando tais insultos.

Precária? Lutou contra o impulso de olhar para trás e descobrir se algum fragmento de seu crime era visível.

— Não sei o que quer dizer.

Com fluída elegância, Edward ficou de joelhos frente a ela e aqueles perturbadores dedos se elevaram para lhe acariciar ligeiramente a bochecha.

Seu toque era fresco, quase frio, mas enviou uma assombrosa labareda de calor ardente através dela.

— Oh, acredito que sim. Acredito recordar um vaso Ming bastante prezado que estava acostumado a posar-se sobre aquela mesa. Diga-me, querida, empenhou-o ou o quebrou?

_Maldição_. Sabia. Bella tentou pensar desesperadamente em alguma mentira plausível para explicar o vaso perdido. Ou em realidade, qualquer mentira, plausível ou não. Desgraçadamente, nunca tinha sido particularmente habilidosa nos enganos. E não ajudava muito que seu persistente contato estivesse fazendo de seu cérebro um mingau.

— Não me chame assim. — murmurou fracamente ao final.

— Como? — suas sobrancelhas se elevaram.

— Querida.

— Por quê?

— Pelo fato óbvio de que não sou sua querida.

— Ainda não. – replicou Edward.

— Nunca.

—Tsk, tsk — Edward estalou a língua e seus dedos se moveram para lhe riscar descaradamente os lábios. — Ninguém nunca advertiu você que é perigoso desafiar ao destino? Tem a tendência de voltar e te morder. — seu olhar vagou sobre o pálido rosto e a suave curva do pescoço. — Às vezes bem literalmente.

— Nem em um milhão de anos.

— Posso esperar. — disse com voz rouca.

Ela apertou os dentes enquanto aqueles habilidosos dedos viajavam para baixo pelo arco de sua garganta e pela gola de sua camisa lisa de algodão.

Simplesmente estava brincando com ela. Demônios, o homem flertaria com qualquer mulher que tivesse pulso. E talvez com umas poucas que não o tivessem.

— Se esse dedo se mover mais para abaixo sua estadia no mundo vai ser grandemente mais curta.

Ele soltou uma suave risada afogada ao permitir a contra gosto que sua mão caísse.

— Sabe, Bella, algum dia se esquecerá de dizer não. E nesse dia, tenho intenção de fazer você gritar de prazer.

— Meu Deus, como é possível que leve com você esse ego?

O sorriso de Edward era puramente cínico.

— Acredita que não noto? Todas essas olhadas às escondidas quando acredita que não estou olhando? O modo como treme quando passo roçando em você? Os sonhos que atormentam suas noites?

Presunçoso sapo inchado.

Bella deveria rir. Ou desprezá-lo. Ou inclusive esbofetear sua arrogante cara. Em vez disso enrijeceu como se houvesse enlouquecido alguma fibra sensível que nem sequer sabia que possuía.

— Não tem que estar em algum lugar? — apertou os dentes— Na cozinha? Nas bocas-de-lobo? Nos fogos do inferno?

Surpreendentemente as feições de pirata endureceram enquanto seus lábios se torciam em um sorriso sardônico.

— Boa tentativa, meu carinho, mas não necessito que me condene aos fogos do inferno. Isso foi realizado faz muito tempo. Por que estaria aqui?

Bella elevou suas sobrancelhas, intrigada por sua insinuação de amargura. Pelo amor de Deus, que mais podia querer? Possuía o tipo de vida cômoda que a maioria dos playboys obcecados com o sexo só podiam sonhar. Um lar elegante. Roupas caras. Um porsche prateado. E uma amante perfeita que não

só era jovem, mas também o suficientemente bonita para pôr a qualquer varão quente e incômodo. Sua vida dificilmente estava em baixa.

Diferente da sua própria.

— Oh sim, realmente deve sofrer — replicou, com o olhar movendo-se rapidamente sobre a camisa de seda que custava mais que todo seu guarda roupa. — Meu coração simplesmente se rompe por você.

Os olhos chapeados cintilaram com um assombroso calor enquanto o feroz poder que sempre ardia a seu redor formigou através do ar.

— Não se atreva a falar de coisas das quais não sabe nada, querida. — advertiu.

"_Deixa estar, Bella", _advertiu-se. Independentemente de seu fácil encanto, o homem era perigoso. Um autêntico menino mau. Só os bobos brincam de propósito com fogo. Naturalmente, quando se referia aos homens, bem podia ter tatuado a palavra idiota na testa.

— Se você não gosta de estar aqui, então, por que não vai? – perguntou Bella.

Ele a olhou em um inquietante silêncio antes que seus olhos se entrecerrassem lentamente.

— Por que não vai você?

— O que?

— Eu não sou o único que está sofrendo aqui, verdade? Cada dia parece se murchar um pouco mais. Como se sua frustração e tristeza tivessem tomado outro pedaço de sua alma.

Bella quase caiu de costas ante sua aguda percepção. Ela nunca tinha sonhado que alguém pudesse ter notado o desespero por sua monótona existência, nem tampouco o crescente medo de que logo estaria muito velha e cansada para preocupar-se de estar indo a nenhuma parte.

Com segurança não este homem.

— Você não sabe nada.

—Conheço uma prisão quando vejo uma. — murmurou Edward — Por que permanece presa quando poderia escapar tão facilmente?

Ela deixou escapar uma curta risada sem humor. Facilmente? Obviamente não era tão perceptivo como lhe tinha dado crédito.

— Porque necessito desse trabalho. Diferente de você, não tenho uma amante generosa que me paga as faturas e me mantém na moda. Alguns de nós temos que ganhar nosso pagamento com um trabalho real.

Se pensava que o tinha insultado, estava longe de acertar. De fato, suas afiadas palavras simplesmente lhe devolveram esse humor zombador que ela achava tão malditamente perturbador.

— Crê que sou o amante de Tanya?

— Não é?

Ele levantou um ombro.

— Nossa... Relação é um pouquinho mais complexa que isso.

— Oh sim, sem dúvida é. Ser brinquedinho de uma rica e elegante mulher é surpreendentemente complexo.

— É por isso que tenta me manter a distância? Por que acredita que compartilho a cama de Tanya?

— Mantenho a distância porque eu não gosto de você.

Ele se inclinou para frente até que os lábios estiveram quase tocando os seus.

— Pode ser que você não goste doçura, mas isso não evita que me deseje.

O coração dela se esqueceu de pulsar enquanto lutava por não cortar essa superficial distancia e sair da incerteza. Um beijo. Só um beijo. A necessidade era quase insuportável.

Não, não, não. De verdade queria ser um pobre divertimento para se livrar do aborrecimento? Não tinha jogado esse humilhante jogo antes?

— Sabe Edward, tive minha cota de imbecis em minha vida, mas você...

O controlado insulto teve uma assombrosa interrupção. No ar houve um repentino e crepitante calor. Tão eletrizante como o golpe de um relâmpago. Nervosa pela formigante sensação, Bella virou a cabeça para as escadas justo quando uma ensurdecedora comoção rasgou a casa. Pega com a guarda baixa caiu de costas, com o ar fora de seu corpo.

Por um momento ficou perfeitamente quieta. Esperou que o teto se derrubasse sobre ela. Ou que o chão se abrisse e a tragasse. Que diabos tinha acontecido? Um terremoto? Uma explosão de gás? O fim do mundo?

Fosse o que fosse, tinha sido suficiente para tirar as pinturas das paredes e derrubar as mesas. De repente o vaso Ming que tinha quebrado fazia jogo com todos os outros objetos de grande valor.

Sacudindo a cabeça para esclarecer o toque de campainha de seus ouvidos, Bella inspirou profundamente. Bem, ao menos parecia estar viva, disse a si mesma. E embora estivesse segura de ter uns poucos machucados, não percebeu que nada vital estivesse realmente perdido ou perfurado.

Deitada no chão de costas, ouviu o baixo grunhido animal, mas ainda assim conseguiu fazer que lhe pusessem os cabelos da nuca em pé. _Senhor, agora o que é?_

Lutando por ficar direita, deu uma olhada pelo sujo vestíbulo. Surpreendentemente estava vazio. Nenhum animal selvagem. Nem um louco aproximando-se.

Nem Edward.

Com o cenho franzido, Bella ignorou seus instáveis joelhos e se obrigou a ir próxima as escadas. Onde tinha ido Edward? Tinha sido golpeado pela explosão? Ou arrojado fora do vestíbulo? Tinha desaparecido simplesmente em uma baforada de fumaça?

Não, não, naturalmente que não. Pressionou a mão contra sua dolorida cabeça. Estava ficando louca. Devia ter estado inconsciente durante um momento. Isso explicaria tudo. Sem dúvida ele tinha ido comprovar os danos. Ou pedir ajuda.

Seu trabalho certamente era assegurar-se que Tanya não estivesse ferida. Concentrando-se em pôr um pé diante do outro, uma tarefa alarmantemente difícil, conseguiu escalar as amplas escadas de mármore e em estado de torpor, percorreu o corredor. Ao final da longa ala oeste, a porta do quarto de Tanya já estava aberta e ela passou pelo portal. Não foi mais longe.

Um grito afogado saiu de sua garganta enquanto seu olhar aberto varria a demolida habitação. Como escada abaixo, as pinturas e vários objetos tinham sido atirados ao chão, a maioria deles feitos em pedaços além de todo reconhecimento. Mas ali o caos geral tinha deixado as paredes enegrecidas e em alguns lugares desintegradas em pó. Inclusive as janelas tinham sido arrancadas de seu lugar.

Seu olhar flutuou sobre a enorme cama que estava jogada em um canto e ao final ao centro do quarto onde Dante estava ajoelhado frente a uma massa forma golpeada.

— Oh, Meu Deus! — sustentando as mãos contra a boca, Bella tropeçou para frente, com o coração firmemente preso na garganta. — Tanya.

Dando-se conta de sua presença pela primeira vez, Edward levantou a cabeça de um puxão para olhá-la com o cenho franzido. Quase distraidamente, Bella notou a palidez mais forte de sua pele e o estranho brilho frenético em seus olhos prateados.

Obviamente ele estava tão desesperado quanto ela.

— Saia daqui — grunhiu ele.

Ela ignorou sua advertência enquanto caía de joelhos frente ao corpo queimado. Qualquer que fosse seu secreto desgosto pela mulher bela e fria de coração, foi esquecido enquanto as lágrimas fluíam por suas bochechas.

—Está… morta? — disse com voz rouca.

—Bella, disse para sair. Agora! Sai desse quarto. Fora dessa casa.

Às escuras e furiosas palavras continuaram, mas Bella já não estava escutando. Em vez disso observou com fascinado horror como uma das mãos queimadas se crispava sobre o tapete. Maldito inferno. Estaria a pobre mulher ainda viva? Ou era alguma horrível brincadeira de sua imaginação?

Congelada pela surpresa, Bella olhou fixamente os dedos que continuavam sacudindo-se e contraindo-se ainda mais perto. Era como estar em um pesadelo. Uma sensação que se fez mais profunda quando a mão se abriu para cima e lhe agarrou o pulso com um doloroso apertão.

Abrindo a boca para gritar, Bella descobriu que seu fôlego era arrancado do corpo. Uma frieza estava estendendo dos dedos que se cravavam em sua carne. Uma frieza que avançava lentamente por seu sangue com uma abrasadora e implacável agonia. Com um gemido, tentou desesperadamente liberar a mão do brutal agarre.

_Iria morrer_, deu-se conta com assombrada incredulidade. A dor estava arranhando seu coração, desacelerando seus batimentos cardíacos até que esteve condenado a deter-se. Iria morrer e nem sequer tinha se incomodado a viver ainda.

Que idiota tinha sido.

Levantando a cabeça, encontrou-se com o brilhante olhar metálico de Edward. Seus belos e zombadores traços pareciam sombrios a tênue luz. Sombrios e afiados por algo que podia ter sido fúria, arrependimento ou desespero.

Tentou falar, mas uma brilhante labareda de luz ardeu através de sua mente, e com um grito estrangulado se afundou de cabeça na bem-vinda escuridão.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo!**

Oi gente! Uma adaptação do meu casal preferido pra vocês!

O começo, como podem ver, é um pouco confuso, mas no próximo capitulo esclarecerão alguns fatos, ok?

Bem, espero que acompanhem e gostem!

Beijos, Lyric T.


	2. Capítulo II

**Twilight não me pertence... infelizmente.**

**O Espírito da Fênix**

**Capítulo 2**

Rodeada por uma névoa prateada de dor, Bella flutuava em um mundo que não era de todo real.

Estava morta?

Certamente não. Nesse caso estaria em paz, não? Não sentiria como se seus ossos estivessem sendo lentamente esmagados e sua cabeça estivesse a ponto de explodir. Estava morta, então essa coisa da outra vida era uma enorme e asquerosa fraude.

Não. Tinha que estar sonhando, tranqüilizou-se ao fim. Isso certamente explicaria que a névoa prateada estivesse começando a apartar-se.

Curiosa apesar do vago sabor de medo no ar espiou através da luz trêmula. Momento depois pôde ver uma escura câmara de pedra que estava fracamente iluminada por uma tocha oscilante. No centro do chão de pedra jazia uma jovem com túnica branca. Bella franziu o cenho. A cara pálida da mulher era notavelmente familiar, embora fosse difícil determinar exatamente os traços enquanto a mulher se retorcia e gritava em óbvia agonia.

Ao redor de sua forma prostrada se sentavam em círculo mulheres com capas cinza, segurando-se as mãos e cantarolando em voz baixa. Bella não podia captar as palavras, mas parecia como se estivessem levando a cabo algum tipo de ritual. Possivelmente um exorcismo. Ou um feitiço.

Lentamente uma mulher de cabelo cinza ficou em pé e elevou as mãos para o teto escurecido.

— Se eleve Fênix e manifeste seu poder. — gritou com tom ressonante — O sacrifício é devotado, o convênio selado. Benze nosso nobre Cálice. Benze-a com sua glória. Ofereça-lhe o poder de sua espada para lutar contra o mal que ameaça. Convocamos-lhe. Aparece.

Chamas cor carmesim surgiram por toda a câmara enquanto as mulheres continuavam cantarolando, revoando no ar espesso antes de rodear a mulher que gritava sobre o chão. Então, tão abruptamente como tinham aparecido, as chamas se fundiram com a pele da mulher. A mulher de cabelo cinza virou bruscamente a cabeça para um canto escurecido.

— A profecia se cumpriu. Que se aproxime a besta.

Esperando algum horrível monstro de cinco cabeças que encaixaria perfeitamente neste pesadelo extravagante, Bella conteve o fôlego quando um homem vestido com uma camisa branca desgrenhada e calções de cetim até o joelho se adiantaram com um pesado colar de metal e correntes penduradas no pescoço. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, deixando que seu comprido cabelo azeviche lhe cobrisse o rosto, mas isso não deteve o tremor de premonição que baixou centímetro a centímetro pela coluna vertebral de Bella.

— Criatura do mal foi escolhida entre todos os outros — entoou a mulher. — Malvado é seu coração e ainda assim é bento. Entregamos-lhe o Cálice. Em fogo e sangue lhe vinculamos. Na sombra da morte lhe vinculamos. Por toda a eternidade e mais à frente lhe vinculamos.

A tocha flamejou de repente e com um terrível grunhido, o homem elevou a cabeça. Não. Não era possível. Nem sequer no estranho e ridículo mundo dos sonhos. Especialmente não neste que parecia tão horrorosamente real.

Ainda assim, não havia possibilidade de engano com essa aterradora beleza. Ou esses olhos entre prateados e vermelho vivo.

_Edward_.

Estremeceu de horror. Isto era uma loucura. Por que essas mulheres o tinham prendido? Por que o chamavam de monstro? Uma criatura do mal?

Uma loucura, sem dúvida. Um sonho. Nada mais, tentou convencer-se. Então sem advertência, a ansiedade que percorria sua coluna se converteu em absoluto terror. Com pura raiva, Dante andou para frente bruscamente e os perfeitos traços de alabastro ficaram banhados pela luz oscilante. A mesma luz oscilante que revelava suas compridas e mortíferas presas.

Quando Bella despertou ao fim, a névoa prateada e as bordas mais afiadas de sua dor tinham desaparecido.

Ainda assim, com estranha cautela, obrigou-se a permanecer perfeitamente imóvel. Depois do dia que já tinha suportado esse não parecia o melhor momento para estar lançando-se e movendo-se com estupidez em seu estilo habitual. Em vez disso tentou avaliar seus arredores.

Jazia sobre uma cama, decidiu ao final. Não sua própria cama, entretanto. Esta era dura, cheia de ondulações e tinha um aroma de mofo que nem sequer queria considerar. Na distância, podia ouvir o som do tráfego ao passar e, mais perto, o som amortecido de vozes ou possivelmente um televisor.

Bom, não estava na casa chamuscada de Tanya. Já não estava em uma úmida masmorra com mulheres que gritavam e demônios. E não estava morta.

Isso certamente era um progresso, não?

Reunindo coragem, Bella elevou lentamente a cabeça do travesseiro para dar uma olhada à sombria habitação. Não havia muito que ver. A cama em que jazia ocupava a maior parte do reduzido espaço. Sobre ela havia paredes nuas e as cortinas floreadas mais feias que já havia visto. Aos pés da cama havia uma cômoda quebrada que sustentava um televisor antigo e num canto uma cadeira andrajosa.

Uma cadeira que atualmente estava ocupada por um homem grande de cabelo negro como o azeviche.

Ou não era um homem?

Seu coração se contraiu com um medo crescente enquanto seu olhar passou sobre o adormecido Edward. Deus. Tinha que estar louca para pensar o que estava pensando.

Vampiros? Vivinhos e abanando o rabo... Ou o que fosse que faziam os vampiros... Em Chicago? Panaquice. Estupidez. Estava se encaminhando para a loucura.

Mas o sonho. Tinha sido tão vívido. Tão real. Inclusive agora podia cheirar o ar pestilento e úmido e o aroma acre da tocha. Podia ouvir os gritos e cantos.

Podia ouvir o estalo contínuo de pesadas correntes. Podia ver Edward sendo empurrado para frente e as presas que o marcavam como a uma besta.

Real ou não, tinha-a posto o bastante nervosa para desejar um pouco de espaço entre Edward e ela. E possivelmente várias cruzes, umas poucas estacas de madeira e uma garrafa de água benta.

Logo que se atreveu a respirar, Bella se levantou e passou as pernas pela borda do colchão. Sua cabeça ameaçou se rebelar, mas apertou os dentes e se empurrou para frente.

Queria sair dali.

Queria estar em sua familiar casa, rodeada por suas coisas familiares.

Queria sair desse pesadelo.

Dando um passo instável atrás de outro, Bella cruzou o quarto. Estava a ponto de alcançar o trinco da porta quando se produziu o mais fraco dos sussurros atrás dela. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram antes que um par de braços de aço a rodeassem.

— Não tão rápido querida. — murmurou uma escura voz diretamente em seu ouvido.

Por um momento sua mente ficou em branco e se paralisou de medo. Então o pânico puro tomou o controle.

Arqueando as costas, tentou lhe chutar freneticamente as pernas.

— Me deixe partir. Solte-me.

— Partir? — os braços simplesmente se apertaram ante sua luta—. Diga-me, carinho, onde planeja ir?

— Isso não é seu assunto.

Surpreendentemente ele soltou uma risada curta e sem humor.

— Meu Deus, não sabe como desejaria que isso fosse verdade. Ambos seríamos livres, compreende isso? Seríamos livres. Agora estamos presos um ao outro.

Bella ficou quieta ante suas amargas e acusadoras palavras.

—O que quer dizer?

Ele esfregou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, num gesto estranhamente íntimo antes de girá-la firmemente para que enfrentasse seu brilhante olhar.

— Quero dizer que se tivesse mantido seu precioso nariz fora do que não era seu assunto, ambos teríamos podido seguir alegremente nosso caminho. Agora, por causa de seu ato de Florence Nightingale, aonde vá, o que faça e o que condenadamente pense é muito mais que meu assunto.

De que demônios estava falando? Inconscientemente seu olhar percorreu rapidamente os perfeitos traços de alabastro. Quão último precisava era mais problemas.

— Está louco. Solte-me ou...

— Ou o que? — exigiu ele com tom sedoso.

Boa pergunta. Lástima não ter uma brilhante resposta.

— Eu... Gritarei.

As sobrancelhas escuras se elevaram com sardônica diversão.

— E realmente quer descobrir que tipo de herói vai se apressar em resgatar você neste lugar? Quem crê que será? O vendedor local de crack? As putas que trabalham no vestíbulo? Sabe, eu apostaria pelo bêbado da porta do lado. Havia um definitivo aroma de violação no ar quando levei você nos braços por diante dele pelo corredor.

De repente Bella entendeu onde estavam, os vis aromas e os ecos de desespero. Dante a tinha levado a um dos infinitos e sórdidos hotéis que atendiam as necessidades dos pobres e dos desesperados. Poderia haver estremecido de asco se essa não tivesse sido a menor de suas preocupações.

— Não poderiam ser piores que você.

Ele se enrijeceu ante sua acusação e sua expressão se tornou reservada.

— Palavras bastante duras para o homem que muito bem poderia ter salvado sua vida.

— Homem? Isso é o que é?

— O que disse?

Os dedos se afundaram em seus ombros e Bella compreendeu tardiamente que enfrentar Edward diretamente poderia não ter sido a decisão mais sábia. Ainda assim, tinha que saber. A ignorância podia ser uma bênção, mas também enlouquecedoramente perigosa.

—Você... Vi-te. No sonho. — estremeceu quando as lembranças arderam através de sua mente— Estava preso e elas cantavam e vocês... Suas presas...

— Bella — a olhou profundamente nos olhos— Sente-se e explicarei.

— Não. — deu uma frenética sacudida à cabeça. — O que vai fazer comigo?

Os lábios dele se retorceram ante seu alto tom.

— Embora em diversas ocasiões passassem por minha cabeça várias idéias tentadoras, no momento quero só falar com você. Consegue se acalmar o suficiente para escutar?

Por ele não ter rido e nem dito que ela tinha enlouquecido pelo que contou do sonho só aprofundou o terror de Bella. Ele sabia do sonho. Reconhecia-o. Deixando que seu instinto tomasse o controle, Bella se obrigou a fingir uma resignação que estava longe de sentir.

—Tenho escolha?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Na realidade não.

— Muito bem.

Seguindo fracamente sua liderança para a cama, Bella esperou até que Edward estivesse convencido de sua vitória antes de esticar a mão e lhe empurrar com força. Pego com a guarda baixa, cambaleou e em uma piscada ela estava escapando para a porta.

Foi rápida. Ter crescido com cinco irmãos mais velhos assegurava que tinha muita prática fugindo de um massacre em potencial. Mas surpreendentemente só tinha dado uns quantos passos quando os braços de Dante se envolveram a seu redor e a elevaram sobre seus pés.

Com um grito amortecido, esticou os braços sobre a cabeça e aferrou dois punhados de sedosos cabelos. Ele soltou um grunhido baixo quando lhe deu um violento puxão. Ainda aferrando seu cabelo com uma mão, moveu a outra para afundar as unhas no flanco de seu rosto.

— Demônios, Bella. — resmungou e seu apertão se afrouxou enquanto tratava de se esquivar do seu ataque.

Sem perder um momento, Bella se retorceu para liberar-se e, virando-se, dirigiu um ponta pé nas partes íntimas de Edward, golpe que ao longo dos anos tinha provado conseguir que inclusive o maior dos homens tivesse que parar-se em seco. Ele ofegou enquanto se dobrava de dor. Sem deter-se para admirar seu trabalho, Bella se equilibrou para a porta.

Nesta ocasião, se arrumou para tocar realmente a tranca, mas foi rudemente levantada, atirada sobre um amplo ombro e carregada de volta à cama. Chiou de novo quando Edward a lançou facilmente sobre o pestilento colchão e depois a seguiu, cobrindo seu corpo combativo com outro muito maior e muito mais duro.

Mais aterrada do que tinha estado em sua vida, Bella contemplou a pálida face com sua beleza sobrenatural. Estava aguda e perturbadoramente consciente dos músculos compactos que se pressionavam contra os dela. E do conhecimento de que a tinha completamente a sua mercê. Insegura do que ia ocorrer, sobressaltou-se quando um lento sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

—Tem poderosas armas por ser uma coisa tão diminuta, querida. — murmurou — Pratica esses truques sujos com freqüência?

De algum modo as brincadeiras conseguiram aliviar um pouco de seu raivoso medo. Certamente se ia matar-lhe, não seria tão indulgente para lhe dar conversação, certo?

A menos, é obvio que os vampiros preferissem um pouco de bate-papo pré jantar.

—Tenho cinco irmãos mais velhos. — disse apertando os dentes.

—Ah, isso explica. Sobrevivência do mais apto, ou neste caso, sobrevivênciade quem tenha o arsenal mais sujo.

— Saia de cima de mim.

Ante isso ele elevou as sobrancelhas.

—E me arriscar a ficar como um eunuco? Não, obrigado. Terminaremos nossa discussão sem mais arranhões, puxões de cabelo ou golpes baixos.

Ela fulminou com o olhar sua zombadora expressão.

—Não temos nada que discutir.

—Oh, não, — disse ele arrastando as palavras—, nada além do fato de que sua chefa acaba de assar-se num quarto, o fato que eu sou um vampiro e o de que graças a sua estupidez, agora tem a cada demônio da vizinhança atrás de sua cabeça. Absolutamente nada que discutir.

Chefas assadas, vampiros e agora demônios? Era muito. Mais que muito.

Bella fechou os olhos enquanto seu coração se encolhia de horror.

—Isto é um pesadelo. Meu Deus, por favor, faz que Freddy Krueger atravesse a porta.

—Não é um pesadelo, Bella.

—Não é possível. — Abriu a contra gosto as pálpebras para encontrar o brilhante olhar prateado. — É um vampiro?

Ele fez uma careta.

—Minha herança é a última de suas preocupações neste momento.

Herança? Engoliu o histérico desejo de rir.

—Tanya sabia?

—Que sou um vampiro? Oh, sim, sabia. — seu tom era seco— De fato, poderíamos dizer que isso era um requisito para meu emprego.

Bella franziu o cenho.

—Então ela era um vampiro também?

—Não. — Edward fez uma pausa como se considerasse cuidadosamente suas palavras. Ridículo já que poderia havê-la informado que Tanya era Belzebu e ela não teria movido nem um músculo enquanto a retinha em sua implacável garra. — Ela era... um Cálice.

— Cálice? — o sangue frio. A mulher que gritava em agonia. As chamas carmesins. — A Fênix. — sussurrou.

As sobrancelhas dele se uniram com surpresa.

—Como sabe disso?

—O sonho. Eu estava em uma masmorra e havia uma mulher deitada no chão. Acredito que as outras mulheres estavam levando a cabo algum ritual sobre ela.

—Tanya. — resmungou ele— Deve ter passado para você uma porção de suas lembranças. É a única explicação.

—Passado suas lembranças? Mas isso é... — suas palavras se desvaneceram quando um zombador sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

—Impossível? Não crê que já estamos além disso?

Estavam, é obvio. Tinha entrado em tropeções em algum mundo de fantasias onde tudo era possível. Como _Alicia _em _Através do espelho_. Só que em vez de gatos que desapareciam e coelhos brancos, havia vampiros e misteriosos Cálices e quem sabia o que mais.

—O que fizeram a ela?

—Converteram-na em um Cálice. Uma vasilha humana para uma poderosa entidade.

— Essas mulheres eram bruxas?

— Na falta de um termo melhor, sim

_Genial_. Simplesmente _genial_.

—E puseram um feitiço sobre Tanya?

Os olhos prateados brilharam sob a luz sombria.

— Foi bem mais que um feitiço. Convocaram o espírito da Fênix para que vivesse dentro de seu corpo.

Bella quase podia sentir as chamas carmesins que tinham ardido na carne da mulher. Estremeceu de horror.

—Não estranho que tenha gritado. O que faz essa Fênix?

—É uma... Barreira.

O olhou de esguelha com cautela.

—Uma barreira contra o que?

—Contra a escuridão.

Bem, isso deixava tudo tão claro como o barro. Impacientemente Bella se retorceu sob o homem que a prendia contra a cama. Um mau movimento. Como se um raio a tivesse golpeado de repente, foi vibrantemente consciente do corpo duro encravado no seu. Um corpo que a tinha açoitado mais de uma noite em sonhos.

A mandíbula de Edward se enrijeceu ante os movimentos involuntariamente provocadores e seus quadris se moveram instintivamente em resposta.

—Crê que possa ser um pouco mais claro? — conseguiu pronunciar sufocadamente.

—O que querer que diga? — exigiu ele com tom crispado.

Bella lutou por manter seus pensamentos concentrados. Bom Deus. Esse não era o momento de ficar pensando em... em... _isso_.

—Algo um pouco mais específico que _a escuridão_.

Houve um momento de silêncio, como se ele estivesse travando sua própria batalha. Então ao fim encontrou seu olhar diretamente.

—Muito bem. O mundo dos demônios se refere à escuridão como o Príncipe, mas na realidade não é um ser real. É mas um... espírito, como é a Fênix. Uma essência de poder que os demônios chamam para realçar suas habilidades escuras.

—E a Fênix faz algo a esse Príncipe?

—Sua presença entre os mortais afastou o Príncipe deste mundo. São dois opostos. Nenhum pode estar no mesmo lugar que o outro no mesmo momento. Não sem que ambos sejam destruídos.

Bem, isso parecia uma coisa boa. O primeiro raio de esperança em um dia muito pouco prometedor.

—Assim, não há mais demônios?

Ele elevou um ombro.

—Permanecem, mas sem a presença tangível do Príncipe estão debilitados e confusos. Já não se agrupam para atacar com força e raramente caçam aos humanos. Foram forçados a permanecer entre as sombras.

—Isso é bom, suponho. — disse ela lentamente — E Tanya era essa barreira?

—Sim.

—Por quê?

Ele piscou ante a abrupta pergunta.

—Por que o que?

—Por que a escolheram? — esclareceu Bella, não de todo segura de por que lhe preocupava saber. Só sabia que nesse momento parecia importante. —Era uma bruxa?

Estranhamente Edward se deteve quase como se estivesse considerando responder a sua pergunta. Ridículo depois de tudo o que já lhe tinha revelado. O que podia ser pior que o fato de que estava sendo mantida cativa por um vampiro? Ou de que a única pessoa que mantinha a todas as coisas más e aterradoras na noite estivesse agora morta?

—Não foi escolhida, foi oferecida em sacrifício por seu pai — confessou ele ao fim, a contra gosto.

—Foi sacrificada por seu próprio pai? — Bella piscou alarmada. Demônios. Sempre tinha pensado que seu pai era um firme candidato para maldito do ano. Tinha sido sempre brutal só redimido pelo fato de que tinha feito todo o mau ao lado de uma garrafa de uísque. Ainda assim, não a tinha dado como pasto para um bando de bruxas enlouquecidas. — Como pôde fazer tal coisa?

Os elegantes traços se endureceram com uma raiva ancestral.

—Muito facilmente. Era poderoso, rico e acostumado a sair-se bem em tudo. Ou o era até que foi golpeado pela praga. Em troca da cura, entregou às bruxas sua única filha.

—Santa merda. Isso é horrível.

—Suponho que pensou que era um intercâmbio justo. Ele se curava e sua filha se fazia imortal.

—Imortal? — Bella conteve o fôlego com súbita esperança— Então Tanya ainda vive?

Os formosos traços se endureceram ainda mais.

—Não, está bem morta.

—Mas... Como?

—Não sei. — seu tom era áspero pelas emoções que sentia. — Ao menos ainda não.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando envolver seu dolorido cérebro ao redor das conseqüências de semelhante morte.

—Então a Fênix se foi?

—Não, não se foi. Está... — sem advertência, Bella fluiu até ficar em pé, com a cabeça voltada para a porta fechada. Um tenso silêncio encheu o quarto antes que ao fim seu olhar voltasse para a sobressaltada face de Bella. — Bella, devemos ir. _Agora_.

**Fim do segundo capítulo!**

**Olá ! peço desculpas para quem está acompanhando pela demora :/**

**Estou enroladíssima, e para traduzir e adaptar não é fácil :S**

**Mas ai está o capitulo, espero que gostem!**

**Beijos e ate a próxima!**


End file.
